Smoke, Guns & Roses
by EerieVelMond
Summary: Andrómeda, Apus y Volans. Tres flores, tres buenas almas. Debían ser encontradas, preparadas e invocadas. En Odhrix se vive, sueña y ama. La destrucción de éste podía impedirse pero...¿Podrías abandonar la adicción, la rigurosidad y la pasión? Por mi. Por ti. -Se aceptan OCs-


❥ **Nota Inicial de Autora:** ¡Hola gente bonita! Si, después de tanto tiempo su servidora decide volver con un nuevo proyecto. Si es la primera vez que te topas con una de mis historias ¡mucho gusto! Me llamo Bárbara, espero que el contenido de mi cuenta sea de tu agrado ;).

De verdad no saben cuánto lamento haber dejado mi account descuidada por tanto tiempo, no me gusta dar escusas y me hago responsable de pensar que podía administrar mi tiempo pero sólo podré estar por temporadas (más información en mi perfil). Para los que esperaban la continuación de mi Fanfic Instituto Alien: La Venganza por desgracia lo daré por cancelado debido a mis cortas asistencias, opté por sólo encargarme de historias que realmente me gusten y me parezcan buenos trabajos con futuro.

Dejando ese punto aclarado pasemos al Fanfic, como algunos sabrán me gusta trabajar el Romance, el Drama y la Fantasía, esos serían los tres elementos característicos en esta historia. Mi principal ideal con este prólogo es tratar el trama principal, desde cuando comenzó todo. Se ha trabajado arduamente para traerles un buen trabajo con un decente acabado final. Me gustaría aclararles la mecánica pero me di el lujo de redactar con una manera diferente a la cual estoy acostumbrada, sólo me verán escribiendo así este prólogo, a partir del primer capítulo se vendrá tratando una elaboración a la cual se está más familiarizado.

Sin más que decir les dejo disfrutar del Fanfic.

 **...**

 ** _DISCLAIMER_**

 **Inazuma Eleven no es de mi pertenencia sino de Level-5.**

* * *

 **Smoke, Guns & Roses.**

 **Prólogo.**

 _"Hay muchas estrellas esparcidas por el universo, son muy lindas a decir verdad, ¿que crees tú que sea más inalcanzable? ¿El hecho de que se encuentren tan lejos? ¿O ser tan brillantes como ellas?."_ **  
**

 _Bárbara M.T._

 **•*´¨`*• • •*´¨`*• • •*´¨`*• • •*´¨`*•**

 _Érase una vez, en una colonia que vivía del comercio y la hambruna, una chica, una soñadora; Una joven de eminente presencia con su cantarina vocecilla y la sutil curvilínea ornamental de sus labios en una bien aventurada sonrisa. Era un saco de amor y buenos deseos, lástima que tan dichoso don se malgastara con su insatisfacción._

 _El mundo estaba regido por guerras, toma de poder, pobreza, abandono, hambre y muerte, ¡esto no podía seguir así! La causa de su pesar resultaba más que obvio: nadie velaba por las almas más desafortunadas que no tenían que comer ni que beber. Como olvidar los mulatos que pagan con latigazos el amor prohibido de sus padres, un español y un negro pueden amarse si así su corazón lo dicta; y esos burgueses que no esperan más que multiplicar sus riquezas a niveles incontables de oro y plata, joyería y telas finas, nada más grotesco que todo ese egoísmo._

 _Todos los días, al anochecer, la fémina imploraba a la noche que todo esto acabara, le pedía que la bendicieran con un milagro para socorrer a las almas prisioneras, cautivas de su felicidad, de su libertad, privadas de curvar una mínima sonrisa. Al finalizar una pizca de su impotencia la expresaban unas traicioneras lágrimas que navegaban por sus tersas mejillas lechosas. Desde que empezó esta rutina decidió empezar a redactar un diario, algo simple y escaso, pero sólo el tiempo cedería para poder llenar numerosas hojas con alguna novedad relevante para su futuro porvenir._

 _Con un pañuelo seco las cristalinas gotas de angustia provenientes de sus luceros malva. ─Vamos Luna, debes de ser fuerte, sólo confía y algún día una bondadosa luz podrá ayudarlos...Yo lo sé._

 _Y así pasaron los días, las semanas, los meses._

 _Hasta que llegó el día, el tan dichoso día...En donde se le presentaron tres ángeles celestiales en su amparo._

─ _Por favor, Dios, escucha mis plegarias y ayuda a toda esa gente en su pobreza, abrígales con tu santo manto y cúrale su hambre, y por...¡AAH!_ ─ _Repentinamente se manifestaron tres pequeños cuerpos radiantes, asemejaban ser luciérnagas, pero se estaría formulando una idea errónea porque:_

─ _¡Somos estrellas!_

─ _¿Es...Estrellas?_

─ _Si, estrellas. Desde lo muy alto hemos escuchado tu llamado y hemos venido a concederle su deseo, joven Luna._

─ _¿Mi de-deseo? ─ Tartamudeó algo avergonzada._

─ _¡Exacto! Reconocemos en ti un alma benéfica y sincera, digna de ser la fundadora de un nuevo mundo en un aislado espacio-tiempo diferente al vuestro, se encuentra esperando desde siglos por alguien como tú Luna, tan generosa, tan dedicada y amable, amada por todos, eres perfecta para la labor, y una mayor alegría nos genera es ver que podremos al fin calmar tu llanto, una joven tan bella como usted no debería llorar. ─ El trío centelleante aumento su fulgor en una pirueta rítmica, causándole una pequeña risa a la albina._

─ _Jaja... ─ Rió nerviosa._ ─ _E-esto es tan inesperado, por fin, alguien podrá ofrecerle ayuda a toda esa falta de consideración, es que acaso no reconocen lo que es ser humano... ─ Sonrió._ ─ _¡Me alegra tanto que me puedan regalar su ayuda amiguitas!_

─ _¡Y nosotras nos alegramos de que la aceptes!_

 _Apus, el Ave del Paraíso, la cubrió con su escarcha y le concedió el derecho de crear; Volans, el Pez Volador, le concedió el don de volar, y Andrómeda, la Princesa, le concedió el poder del convencimiento y la empatía. Con todo esto los tres luceros incandescentes la acompañaron por todo el pueblo en colecta de un grupo de niños que conformarían un nuevo mundo alejado del mal, de la injusticia y del egoísmo, ya no pagarían ni sufrirían por pecados ajenos, todo lo contaminante se quedaría aquí, pudriéndose en su propio nido._

 _Todos cantaban y bailaban flotando bajo la luz de la noche, felices porque Luna los había salvado, los había amado, los había recompensado._

 _Llegaron allí en un dos por tres gracias al viaje intergaláctico que les ofrecieron Andrómeda, Apus y Volans. Era un lugar algo vacío el cual Luna le dio color y vida, lo llenó de un fresco pasto, de enormes manzanos, además de esto jugo un poco con la botánica creando nuevos frutos y flora autóctona solo de aquel fantástico lugar; creó llanuras, polos y selvas tropicales, nacieron dóciles animales (herbívoros y carnívoros), había Sol y había Luna, todo tal cual que en la Tierra. A excepción de una cosa, en aquel lugar reinaba la paz y el amor, era el mismísimo paraíso._

─ _¿Cómo les parece el lugar? ¿Quedó lindo? ─ Dirigiéndose a los cuerpos celestes._

─ _¡Por supuesto que sí Luna! Aunque falta algo. ─ Rieron con complicidad._

─ _¿A si? Díganme, quiero que a este lugar no le haga falta nada. ─ Mencionó preocupada._

─ _¡Un nombre! ─ Exclamaron dando vueltas en el lugar._

─ _¡Jaja! Eso es muy cierto, le hacen falta un nombre...mmm...─ Miró de reojo a los niños._ ─ _¡Mis pequeños! ¡Vengan un momento! No les quitaré mucho tiempo de su juego, les prometo seré rápida y breve._

 _Un grupo de niños llegaron corriendo tras el llamado._

─ _Díganos Madre. ─ Respondieron sonrientes los niños._

─ _¿Qué nombre debería llevar su nuevo hogar?_

─ _¡Debe ser hermoso! ─ Dijeron algunos._

─ _¡Tiene que ser corto y sutil! ─ Contestaron otros._

─ _¡A de ser imponente y nada común! ─ Prefirió un pequeño bando._

─ _En tal caso debe de cumplir con muchas expectativas...mmm...─ Se lo pensó un poco. ─Que les parece...Odhrix, imponente, muy raro y me parece simpático también._

─ _¡Nos gusta!_

 _Se consagró con el nombre de Odhrix y su lema era:_

 ** _"Vive, sueña y ama"_**

 _Porque eso era todo lo que Luna necesitó para creer, confiar y cumplir su meta, había que jugarse el todo por el todo para llegar a Odhrix._

 **•*´¨`*• • •*´¨`*• • •*´¨`*• • •*´¨`*•**

 _El tiempo había pasado (específicamente un año, que son equivalentes a doce en la Tierra). Ya estaba por acabar su diario con tantos relatos y hermosos dibujos, cada día era completamente distinto a el otro, de vez en cuando se le presentaban desafíos, uno que otro percance en su naturaleza, algunas flores resultaron ser carnívoras y logró con ayuda de sus pequeños valientes trasladarlas a un lugar alejado en donde no hicieran daño a nadie y estuviesen en perfectas condiciones, donde se les regara con la justa cantidad de lluvia, un fértil suelo y demasiados bichos de los cuales alimentarse; en ocasiones debía manejar las diferencias entre algunos niños y niñas, algo que no podía descuidar era la crianza y la maternidad, con el tiempo resultaba que iba surgiendo la necesidad de charlas para algunos: los de mayor edad debían respetarse entre sí y apoyarla con los más pequeños, estos debían comportarse y no sobrepasarse con su imaginación y jugarretas. Todas estas cosas la inundaban de diferentes sensaciones: amor, angustia, nervios, a veces le hacía ilusión pensar los héroes que se volverían en un futuro, debía aprovechar cada instante de su vida, tan grande es su corazón que era inconmensurable el amor alojado en él._

 _Cada momento y cada sonrisa estaban plasmadas allí, justo ahora se encontraba en la comodidad de su pequeña morada, una simple choza agreste equipada con lo necesario para habitarla, parte de los muebles era una tersa cama de roble con un esponjoso colchón hecho de lana de oveja, la luz de las luciérnagas le permitía continuar con los acontecimientos del día, pero de pronto escuchó el llanto de un niño, a sus oídos esto era una súplica de cariño y atención. Siguió el sonido de los lamentos hasta toparse en lo alto de un pino un pequeño afligido._

─ _Mi pequeño valiente ¿cuál es la causa de que no te encuentres soñando sino sollozando? ─ Le preguntó preocupada Madre._

─ _E-es que...qu-que... ─ La miró con los ojos lagrimeando._ ─. _..Extraño mucho a mis padres ─ Madre quedó algo desconcertada._ ─ _¡No es que no la ame! Usted, Madre, es mi salvadora...pero...Hay cosas de mi mismo que no termino de entender, y mi padre me explicaba a la perfección como [...]_

 _Aquella noche se prolongó un poco más, Madre se quedó a contemplar su colonia junto a su pequeño valiente, escuchando hasta la más mínima palabra, percatándose de algo...Sus bebés también necesitaban de un Padre._

 _Al posarse el Sol en el cielo con su cegador fulgor Madre invocó a sus tres aliadas siderales: La Princesa, El Ave del Paraíso y El Pez Volador, aquel poderoso trío le permitieron viajar a la Tierra en busca de un ser igual de amable y considerado, fuerte y honesto, que pueda ser la cara paterna para sus amados niños. Levitaba por las calles a oscuras, donde todos dormían plácidamente, la Luna le servía de cuna para sus insomnios ya que había pasado más de uno, debía encontrar al hombre perfecto, quería lo mejor y sólo lo mejor para sus pequeños valientes. Pasaba noche tras noche, hogar tras hogar, revisando quien podría ser y quien no. Por desgracia todos resultaban ser un no...Sus amigas le avisaron de lo peligroso que podría ser que le vieran, Odhrix debía mantenerse en completo secreto, por lo tanto le concedieron una última oportunidad la cual aprovecho al máximo, busco por cada mínima vivienda y notó que no todas las luces de la ciudad se encontraban apagadas. Un joven al parecer seguía su labor en un establecimiento, se esforzaba preparando una masa, ¿vendería pan?_ _...Si fuese así ¿vendería su corazón a una buena causa? Era su última chance y no tuvo otra opción que arriesgarse._

 _Las puertas del local se abrieron de par en par dejando así expuesta la figura de una damisela, su larga melena azabache ondeaba sobre su amplio vestido de oscuras tonalidades azulinas, su espléndida presencia engatusó al panadero, y no hablemos de esa mirada, era hora de que la empatía tomase protagonismo._

─ _Buenas noches humilde hombre, ¿me podría conceder el honor de saber su nombre?_

─ _E-esto...Anakin Backus..._ ─ Balbuceó atontado.

─ _Señor Anakin Backus, será para mí un honor que me acompañe a un mundo en donde el amor y la paz son reinantes, niños inocentes conviven unos con otros. Yo, Luna Ackerman, soy Madre, fundadora de Odhrix y protectora de todos los infantes que penaban en este mundo, usted sería su pariente varonil para poder formar una familia para ellos, poder crear una nueva familia y un nuevo mundo. Le pregunto ¿tendrá usted la suficiente voluntad para dejar la Tierra y gobernar Odhrix, además del suficiente amor para velar por mis pequeños valientes?_

─ _Ya no tendría que trabajar tanto, y a decir verdad esta situación tampoco me convence del todo...Me uno._

 _Desde ese momento Madre lo llevó a Odhrix en donde los pequeños valientes lo acogieron con total cariño y en poco tiempo Odhrix se había llenado de huertos. Anakin les había enseñado a sembrar trigo, tomates, zanahorias y mucho más. Al culminar la siembra y la cosecha terminaba agotado así que Madre le construyó una gran casa; sin embargo ambos convivían el transcurso del día en la morada campestre de Madre, con paciencia los niños empezaron a llamarlo Padre y a considerarlo como tal. En lo que respecta a Luna y Anakin la confianza fue lo primero en surgir, la ayuda y apoyo era mutuo. Andrómeda, Apus y Volans le comenzaron a tomar alta estima, todo iba tal cual como deseaba Madre, su deseo de hacer prevalecer la esperanza y el amor entre las personas estaba funcionando, junto con su ahora mejor amigo Padre criaban con valores a sus pequeños valientes. Le engendraban amor y compasión, respeto y humildad, ellos como agradecimiento nos regalaban diariamente un dulce: ─_ **Te amo.**

 _Eso para ambos era más que suficiente para sentir que hacían un buen trabajo._

 **•*´¨`*• • •*´¨`*• • •*´¨`*• • •*´¨`*•**

 _Odhrix cada día se convertía en un mejor lugar, todos alojaban hermosas cabañas y se alimentaban con un deleitoso festín: desayuno, almuerzo y cena, lleno de estofados, ricas ensaladas, emparedados, bocadillos y demás, todo un menú vegetariano, completamente fuera de pollo y carne, estaba prohibido matar animales para comer. La convivencia tomó otro ángulo perspectivo volviéndose algo natural. Madre y Padre lograron construir un hermoso castillo: Madre con su fructífero don de crear fundió una montaña de gemas preciosa y las solidificó de tal manera que resultará edificar la estructura por completo. Padre se esforzó día y noche taladrando minas en busca de gemas, todas y cada una de ellas, luego de tomar un largo descanso decoró el palacio por completo con ayuda de su mejor amiga Luna, inclusive tuvieron la intención de crear tres habitaciones para sus queridas camaradas Andrómeda, Apus y Volans._

 _Al acabar orgullosos de su magnífica obra invocaron a las tres preciosas estrellas que les dieron el mayor obsequio del universo entero: Odhrix. Con su aparición quedaron estupefactas con el alto progreso adquirido, y fue entonces cuando le dieron la grata sorpresa, tenían su propio espacio dentro del castillo. Tanto fue su orgullo que con su prodigiosa magia le aportaron mayor magnificencia volviéndola una cámara interdimensional en donde pueden entrar respectivamente a sus lugares favoritos de la Tierra ya que es el único planeta que han visitado y les ha gustado. Las tardes se convirtieron tan entretenidas con las continuas visitas de sus amigas: con Andrómeda podían contemplar un extenso campo de nomeolvides, girasoles y tulipanes rosados, en lo más recóndito de este ahí estaba, una torre con un hermoso balcón en donde hacia sonar por medio de campanillas una serena y hermosa canción. Con Apus se aventuraban en una húmeda selva tropical con elevadas cascadas y feroces animales; Volans era un poco más tímida y calmada, le gustaba el silencio, y que lugar más solitario que un polo, allí siempre se estaba ante temperaturas bajas, pero valía la pena para poder contemplar una aurora boreal que engalanaba el cielo nocturno. En cada uno de esos lugares Luna y Anakin pasaban memorables momentos (claramente plasmados en el diario), pero, por muy bello que fuese todo, a Anakin le hacía falta algo, sentía un gran vacío dentro de sí que anhelaba llenar..._

 _Mientras los días pasaban Madre se percataba de la tristeza de Padre. Sus pequeños valientes intentaban de animarlo, ni siquiera trataba de disimular un poco, no podía..._

 _Ya se hacía de noche y no podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea que podía alegrar a su amigo, por lo cual optó por enfrentar el problema de frente:_

─ _Eem...¿Anakin?...Tengo una pregunta... ─ Llamó por lo bajo algo insegura, se tenían confianza, pero siempre se ha de tener dudas, realmente necesitaba ayuda, su infelicidad era alarmante._

─ _Claro Luna. ─ Dijo sin ganas._

─ _...¿Hay algo...por muy ridículo o vergonzoso que sea, algo...con que pueda ayudarte? ─ Ante la oferta permaneció mirándola sorprendido, y es que el problema existencial data justamente de no saber que quería; no obstante tenía una idea._

─ _No estoy muy seguro...Pero creo que quiero volver... ─ Bajó la cabeza ante el asombro de Luna, era algo inesperado._

 _Luna sólo buscaba la felicidad de los niños sin percatarse de que descuidaba de la felicidad de alguien igual de importante: Anakin. La situación era delicada, ¡la sonrisa de su amigo no podía morir!_

─ _Entiendo...Estoy de acuerdo, no te haría mal una visita. ─ Ahora el impactado era del de marrónes cabellos, creía que sólo estaba algo nostálgico, nunca le pasó por la cabeza que ella estuviese de acuerdo._

─ _¡¿En-enserio?!..._

─ _Claro...po-por que no... ─ Se miraron temerosos y asintieron._

 **•*´¨`*• • •*´¨`*• • •*´¨`*• • •*´¨`*•**

 _Al día siguiente, Padre se despedía de los pequeños mientras Madre lo miraba de lejos inquieta. La verdad que le preocupada Anakin, sentía un fuerte presentimiento de esto y no de los buenos._

 _Andrómeda, Apus y Volans le abrieron un portal hacia la Tierra, para cuando quisiese volver las tres le indicaron como realizarlo él sólo; por último se despidió de Luna con un gran abrazo y se marchó, viendo la mirada desconcertada de su amiga y le susurró: "Yo se que puedes"..._

─ _...Algo malo pasará...¿Verdad?... ─ Sus nervios aumentaban cada minuto, ese viaje no le parecía tan seguro del todo, pero sólo sería un mes..._

 **•*´¨`*• • •*´¨`*• • •*´¨`*• • •*´¨`*•**

─ _¡Padre volvió! ¡Siii!_

 _Apenas regaba sus plantas cuando todos su niños se precipitaban por poco embistiéndola puesto que Anakin había regresado. Fue poco tiempo para muchos y muy angustiante para ella. Dejó por un momento de lado los seres fotosintéticos para ver después de una temporada que sucedió con Anakin luego de tan estimulante viaje._

─ _Espero que se lo haya pasado bien...¡¿Pero qué?! ─ ¿Su vista le fallaba o acaso eso era...una chica?...No, no podía haberlo hecho..._ ─ _No..._

─ _...Padre... ─ Y de entre todos él volteó a verla sonriendo de par en par._

─ _¡Madre! ─ Sonreía, sonreía de verdad. A kilómetros se percibía el cambio, era patente su dicha, de seguro se debía ha aquella chica. ─ ¡Ven! Quisiera presentarte al amor de mi vida: Sol. ─ Tomó de la mano a su amada y ella la miró tan cálidamente. Eran prófugos de la soledad encontrándose uno en el otro...¿Acoso le importaba? O ¿Era preocupación?..._

─ _Un placer...─ Estiró su mano, tiritaba un poco, pero la enfrentó...a la duda..._

 **•*´¨`*• • •*´¨`*• • •*´¨`*• • •*´¨`*•**

─ _No. No puedo..._

 _Esto era el gran peso que conlleva la concordia. Todo tiene un precio y aún más la tranquila y pacífica seguridad, todo esto por el alto costo del amor. ¿Y a que viene todo esto? Para convivir hay que someterse a reglas e incumplirlas acarrearía a la incisión de los vínculos. Un paso en falso y te caerás. Ahora has de pagar las consecuencias, crueles consecuencias ejecutadas por ella, la menos indicada. Su mente decía que era lo que debía hacer, pero su corazón decía que se equivocaba._

─ _Lo sentimos Luna, pero esa humana a penetrado nuestro jardín secreto. Esta es una situación de carácter imperativo, no queremos a nadie más que no sean tú, Anakin o los niños. ─ Dijo Volans con su característica certeza y firmeza._

 _Andrómeda la observa algo insegura, pero de una manera peculiar por lo cual comienza a sospechar. ─Luna, ¿tu sabías algo sobre esto?_

─ _¡No hay que tener compasión! La forma de asegurar que no digan nada es "quitándole el habla", si me entienden..._ ─ Propinó una risa pícara ante las miradas aterradas.

─ _¡Apus! ¡No planearemos su muerte! ─ Exclamó avergonzada. ─Pero sí su exilio..._

─ _Pe-pero...No habrá otra manera... ─ Soltó unas lágrimas cabizbaja, era muy sensible._

─ _Luna...¿Tu lo amas? ─ Y las tres la miraron desorientadas._

─ _Pues...Eem... ─ No hallaba respuesta alguna. ─ No lo sé. Mañana nos organizaremos con mayor claridad, ¿les parece? ─ Le imploraba con la mirada un poco de espacio y ¡Jaja! ¡Eran seres taumatúrgicos! Lo sabían todo..._

 _O mejor dicho, casi todo._

 _No se habían fijado de que alguien había escuchado toda su conversación...malinterpretándola._

─ _¿Padre les fallo? Nos fallo... ─ Rompiendo a llorar. ─ Y le rompió el corazón a Madre...Yo la vengaré._

 **•*´¨`*• • •*´¨`*• ••*´¨`*• • •*´¨`*•**

─ _Sí, sí, todo es muy lindo, se que te encantará vivir aquí... ─ En su entretenida charla fue interrumpido por un constante repiqueteo en la puerta. ─¿Quién será a estas horas?... ─ Al abrir la puerta fue grande la sorpresa de encontrarse a un pequeño. ─Ey...¿No es ya tarde para ti? Debes descansar._

─ _Quisiera hablar con su novia... ─ Padre se quedó perplejo ante tal imposición, pero no le negó la deseada charla._

 _Ambos salieron de la morada, Sol se rebajó a su tamaño para poder mirarlo a la cara._

─ _Y entonces criaturita, ¿qué querías decirme? ─ Amplió cordial su blanca sonrisa. En él sólo se podía hallar el afán de ejecutarla acabando también con el dolor de su Madre._

─ _Solo quería decirle que es usted una mujer muy bonita, de seguro Padre le ama muuucho. ─ La morena caía fascinada ante tantos halagos, estas oportunidades las aprovechaba para revelar una daga improvisada para que de un momento a otro..._

─ _¡AAAAAH!_

─ _¡Sol! ─ Se apresuró para llegar al lugar de donde provenía el bramido lastimero, encontrándose con la siguiente escena: su amada atacada por un niño. ─ ¡Ey! ¡Déjala ahora mismo! ─ El menor quedó paralizado al ser descubierto por Padre; para su suerte de repente llega en su rescate Madre situándolo detrás de ella, los prosélitos se miraban: Padre con voracidad y eminencia, Madre con nerviosismo y angustia. ─Que bien que te apareces ¡mira lo que ese crío osó hacer! ¡Es inaceptable!_

─ _Vi muy poco del acto y en-entiendo tu enojo, pero por favor, ten piedad... ─ La insistente súplica en su mirar no conseguía piedad alguna._

─ _¡No piensas castigarlo! ¡Por poco y nos encontramos a Sol muerta! ─ Ayudó a su amada pasándola detrás suyo, apretó los puños con cólera._

 _Madre ya no hallaba que hacer._ _─Es-esto...Debe haber una razón... ─Miró al chiquillo. ─ ¿Por qué hiciste eso?..._

─ _Ehm... ─ Sentía a todos esperando inquietos su justificación, las piernas le temblaban y no podía ni balbucear, en el gran lío que se había inmiscuido. A pesar de eso el sentimiento de proteger a Madre ante cualquier situación lo llenaba de determinación. ─Escuché a Madre hablar con las estrellas fundadoras, usted le impide ser feliz con la presencia de Sol, deben irse inmediatamente._

─ _¡¿QUÉ?!_

─ _Creo que ahora es mi turno de hablar ¿no?, jeje... ─ Tomó aire y mucho valor para enfrentar la situación que tanto temía. ─Me temo que el pequeño malinterpretó una seria conversación que tuve con Andrómeda, Apus y Volans. A ellas no le gustó que abusaras de su confianza...Quedamos en que Odhrix era un secreto, te comprometiste con una trinidad astronómica regia, no debiste incorporar a Sol a nuestra fami-_

─ _¡Cállate! ─ Padre interrumpió a Madre rojo de rabia, su cuerpo temblaba del descaro, apenas llegaba y ya comenzaba la exclusión, nunca hubo un contrato que especificara que su fija estadía exigía su total infelicidad sin excepciones. ─Nunca pensé que fuesen así...¿Acaso no ven que Sol me llena plenamente? ¿Por qué la desconfianza? ¿Por qué el afán de humillarme? ─ Abultadas lágrimas se escapaban fugitivas y descaradas de sus esferas cítricas._

─ _N-no, Padre...No es e-eso..._

─ _¡Tú sabes muy bien que así es!...¡Acaso Odhrix no fue creado para alojar a toda víctima de lo que vivimos día a día en la Tierra!_

─ _No en ese sentido._

─ _¡Ya verás! Yo sé que todos estarán conmigo...¡Tu reinado caerá!_

 _Es así como es pactada una promesa, el inicio de una guerra._

 **•*´¨`*• • •*´¨`*• • •*´¨`*• • •*´¨`*** •

 _Fue poco el tiempo que le tomó a Padre propagar lo sucedido. Todos los pequeños estaban confundidos y se auxiliaron en Madre; aún así Padre siguió defendiendo su criterio y expresando su dolor consiguiendo que unos pocos niños se unieran a él jurándole total apoyo incondicional, esto alertó inmediatamente a Madre quien tuvo que tomar con radicalidad una decisión final, tenía que impedir que el odio invadiese su reino._

─ _Amigas, mis fieles socias, necesitamos parar a Anakin, cada día se le suman más de mis niños, poco a poco caen ante el pecado, son tan inocentes que no perciben la pesadez de su ira. ─ Las tres estrellas estructuraron un plan, la decisión era estricta pero no había otra manera de salvaguardar a Odhrix._

─ _Debemos matarlo._

 _Tan fría, tan cruel, tan penosa decisión. Y es que esa era su realidad, Anakin debía ser derrotado y la única manera de acabar con toda su desdicha era asesinándolo._

─ _Si a los niños quieres salvar con él debes acabar. ─ Aquellas le miraban enojadas, estaban hartas del daño que estaba recibiendo su edén. Luna era la víctima, ella cargaba con toda la responsabilidad._

─ _Sí, lo sé..._

 _Con ya nada más que hacer alzó su mirada hacia el resplandor del día, un fugaz pensamiento pasó por su mente, era una arriesgada idea que la reservaría en silencio._

─ _Convocaremos a todos los niños a una reunión en el Castillo antes de que sea tomado por Padre. ─ Y así los tres fulgores avisaron al poco pueblo de Madre, con asistencia obligatoria. Todos debían estar al tanto del correcto curso de la tranquilidad de Odhrix, Padre la perturbaba y no podían dejarse influenciar, sus mentes debían perseguir los buenos hábitos. Hasta el último niño debía salvarse de la desgracia, sea del modo que sea lo asimilarían._

 **•*´¨`*• • •*´¨`*• • •*´¨`*• • •*´¨`*•**

 _Todos estaban presentes. O casi todos... Le dolía tanto la inasistencia de sus pobres bebés, unas almas caídas en el chantaje de aquella bestia cegada por el mal. En estos momentos deseaba llorar pero Andrómeda, Apus y Volans no la dejaban. Estaban furiosas, querían atacar ya sin perder ni un minuto más. Ella era la intermediaria, la líder ante toda situación y en esta debía ser la jefa, una fuerte guerrera, todo lo que necesitasen para creer en lo que es bueno, lo que siempre triunfa: la verdad y la justicia._

 _Las tres estrellas la miraron impacientadas para que diera comienzo. Inhaló tranquilidad y exhaló nerviosismo para dar rienda a una extensa explicación con sutileza, todos la miraban al inicio confundidos pero al finalizar todos la apoyaban, le daban la razón, ¿acaso esto estaba bien? ¿Debía hacerlo o no? Se sentía tan...Inconforme..._

 _El pequeño que atentó contra la existencia de Sol levantó su mirada hacia Madre y se arrodilló pactando su solemne protección. Sacrificaba su vida y cada uno de sus días para serle fiel. Madre estaba que partía en llanto, semejante amor tal para defender todo lo que ella pretenda defender, tras suya estaría él acompañándola, y tras él le siguieron dos más, tenía guardias. Andrómeda, Apus y Volans impusieron partir en ese justo momento. Su linaje se reveló en contra de Padre y todos aquellos que le creyesen, los contrarios excusaban los actos de Padre y al igual se levantaron._

 _Una disputa se creó, hermano contra hermano, hermana contra hermana. Los guardianes lidian con una riña de blasfemias que pasaron con facilidad a la rivalidad: golpe tras golpe, patada tras patada. Madre lloraba y temblaba. Padre apoyaba el odio y el rencor. Ella temía que uno de sus pequeños, estuviesen o no de su lado, perdiera su **vida** en aquel violento encuentro, ella no estaba ahí por puro gusto, quería _**_salvarlos_** _. Eso debía hacer._

 _...Sol estaba con él._

 _...Un tanto de valor, sólo eso y todo culminaría..._

 _Aceleró hasta tomar de sorpresa a Sol, la llevó hasta el epicentro del suceso donde Madre desterró a Sol a la Luz Racial de la Mañana, y_ _a ella misma hacia la Confidente Esférica Grisácea de la Noche._

 _Silencio. Nadie podía creer lo que había sucedido. Padre rompió en llanto, sus puños se aferraron a si mismo, la antipatía creció tanto dentro de él que era imposible reprimirla. Él mismo le dio vida y aprovechó este poder que yacía en él para lanzar un hechizo, un vil hechizo:_

 _─¡TODOS USTEDES! No cumplieron su promesa ¡debían defenderla!, si estaban conmigo ¡también con ella! Pagaran su insolencia. A partir de ahora hasta el fin de sus días serán **Quimeras** , monstruos heterogéneos bestiales...Y también **Vampiros** , seres quirópteros sanguinarios...Con una sorpresilla más por ahí...¡Jajaja!_

 _Y como lo dijo se hizo. Las atrocidades se sumaron en masa, los niños sufrían y sangraban. Andrómeda, Apus y Volans decidieron delinquir en su contra asesinándole. Para salvar el legado del bien convirtieron al resto del pueblo en **Hadas** , criaturas feéricas con poderes taumatúrgicos. También accedieron a formar especimenes pisciformes, híbridos equinos y hasta personificaciones de la naturaleza, estos contrastarían el mal provocado por sus contrarios Vampiros y Quimeras._

 _Eligieron a dos niños de Madre y dos niños de Padre, dejando en sus manos su búsqueda. Su misión era encontrarlas, les quedaba poco tiempo para desvanecer._

 _Tomaron la decisión de viajar a la Tierra, caerían en tres flores y quienes la portasen serían los cuerpos que tomarían para reencarnar._

 **•*´¨`*• • •*´¨`*• • •*´¨`*• • •*´¨`*•**

 _Andrómeda, la Princesa._

 _Apus, el Ave del Paraíso._

 _Volans, el Pez Volador._

 _Debían ser encontradas, preparadas e invocadas._

 _Sus poderes divinos aclararían los malos causados._

 _Creer en sí mismo no será suficiente._

 _En Odhrix se vive, sueña, y ama._

 _Se debe ir más allá del pensamiento, hay algo más que ustedes mismos._

 _Ese día debía llegar._

 **•*´¨`*• • •*´¨`*• • •*´¨`*• • •*´¨`*•**

* * *

❥ **Nota Final de Autora:** Y eso a sido todo, ¿que les ha parecido? ¿Bueno o malo? Aclamaciones o críticas serán bien aceptadas :) pueden expresarse en la cajita de comentarios ~.

Quería que el prólogo pareciese una leyenda o cuento de hadas ¿creen que lo parece? Realmente me gusta mucho como ira esta historia y espero que ustedes piensen lo mismo n.n

Como habrán podido ver en la descripción acepto OCs, puesto que hay tantos personajes con diferentes papeles opté por elegir que papel dispondrá cada OC y para ello realicé (por así llamarla) una ficha de "presentación", si deseas unirte a SG&R deberás rellenarla y enviármela vía PM, las fichas enviadas por review no serán contadas y por lo tanto rechazadas.

Esta es la ficha:

 **Nombre:** (Con apellido/s.)

 **Edad:**

 **Apariencia:** (Detallada mejor.)

 **Personalidad:** (Detallada mejor.)

 **Familiares:** (Sólo mencionelos. Por ejemplo: Padre, Madre, Hermano...)

 **Historia:** (Aquí necesito que me cuenten, como bien dije, su historia, no debe tener relación con el fanfic, quiero una presentación, que me cuenten la historia en sí de su OC. Si es huérfano, quiero saberlo, si es millonario, quiero saberlo.)

 **Curiosidades:** (Si desean agregar gustos y disgustos esta bien, no hay problema alguno, mientras más mejor.)

De verdad agradeceria que el título del PM fuese: ficha de "presentación", así se me hará más fácil encontrar las fichas para hacer los capítulos.

Espero que hayan pasado un buen rato y que el Fanfic sea de su completo agrado, ansio su aceptación.

Se despide EerieVelMond.

¡Bye-bee!


End file.
